Various technologies may be used to charge a battery of an automotive vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,331 to Hoffman et al. discloses an example of one charging technology. Hoffman et al. provides an electrical connector system for transmitting electrical energy especially designed for use with electric vehicles. The electrical connector system includes a male electrical connector or plug with a first set of electrical contacts arranged along a common arc and a female electrical connector or receptacle with a second set of electrical contacts arranged along a common arc. Both the receptacle and the plug have an apertured shutter for selectively covering and uncovering its respective electrical contacts to prevent inadvertent contact with the electrical contacts and to protect the electrical contacts from the environment. In the preferred embodiment, the shutters of the plug and receptacle are rotated to uncover the contacts only after full insertion of the plug into the receptacle. The plug can be inserted into the receptacle with little or no force by the user since the contacts are electrically coupled together by transversely moving the contacts of the receptacle through aligned openings in the shutters to engage the contact of the plug after full insertion of the plug into the receptacle. In another embodiment, the receptacle is provided with a break-away and manual release mechanism for automatically retracting the contacts of the receptacle from the contacts of the plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,098 to Kaneko discloses an example of another charging technology. Kaneko provides an electromagnetic induction type connection terminal for connecting a power supply station with a battery for charging the battery. The connection terminal has a charging paddle and a charging receptacle. The charging paddle has a primary coil that is supplied with a current from the power supply station. The charging receptacle has a secondary coil connected to the battery. When the primary coil is supplied with a current from the power supply station with the charging paddle plugged into the charging receptacle, an electromotive force is induced into the secondary coil. The charging receptacle has an enclosure for accommodating the secondary coil. The enclosure forms a shield against electromagnetic waves. The charging receptacle has a communication unit for communicating information with the charging paddle to control the charging. The communication unit is located within the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,234 to Kajiura discloses an example of yet another charging technology. Kajiura provides a power supply paddle of a charger. The power supply paddle is provided at one end of a cable extending from a power source apparatus. A paddle holder casing which receives and holds therein the power supply paddle is obliquely provided on one side wall of a housing of the power source apparatus, so that an opening of the paddle holder casing is oriented slightly upwardly from the horizontal direction. The power supply paddle is received and held in the paddle holder casing when it is not being used.